After the Emancipation
by jessmerrick
Summary: Jack asks Sam some difficult questions after "Emancipation." (Replaces or is set after original humor version.)
1. Questions

After the Emancipation  
By Jolinar@Carter  
  
Okay, this replaces or comes after the original After the Emancipation that  
I wrote.  
  
"Colonel, you are free to go," Doctor Janet Frasier announced to the man lying in Bay 5, who was looking very relaxed and glad to be home.  
  
"Okay. How is Carter?" He asked.  
  
"Physically...a bit bruised and bumped, nothing very serious, apart from her back. It's particularly bad...very bruised already. I've signed her off for a couple of days. She'll be fine for your next mission. But I know Sam, she's in the gym for an hour every morning, working in the lab past 5, sometimes up to 7 or 8. I don't want her to over do it," the small doctor explained.  
  
"Physically?" Jack frowned. "What about mentally? And emotionally? They a different story?"  
  
"She doesn't seem quite right sir. I'm not surprised, after the last few days and all you've been through...all she's been through...but..." Janet paused, glancing over at her patient, who was curled up on the gurney reading a book. She was pale and very dark around the eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to her. I was going to anyway. Although if anything I don't know about took place I think she'd be more likely to tell you, being a woman and all," he shrugged. He didn't know Carter that well yet, but he liked her. He hadn't at first, but he'd changed his mind very quickly. She had been defensive, because she had to be. He knew there were a lot of officers didn't like women in the Air Force, especially if they were Generals Daughters. She came off strangely because she had to, to get anywhere. Or that's what she thought anyway.  
  
"Glad you noticed sir. And yeah, I think you're right. Just talk to her. She might talk to you, being her CO. Order her," Janet suggested. She smiled and walked off. "She can go now. She needed a bit of patching up. Doctor Jackson is home already, and Teal'C is in his quarters. Night sir."  
  
"Night...thanks doc," He nodded, heading over to Carter's bedside. He took a seat and waited for her to put the book down. "Hi."  
  
"Hi sir," She smiled.  
  
"Lose the fake cheer. It takes too much energy when you're as warn out as you must be," Jack told her.  
  
"Right. What's up?" She asked, after a short silence.  
  
"You needed a ride didn't you?" He recalled.  
  
"Yeah, but if it's too much trouble I can stay here..." She began. She thought he had forgotten. "I get my car back tomorrow."  
  
"It's no trouble. You ready to get going?" He asked, picking up her book and handing it back to her.  
  
"Yes sir," She nodded, standing up. "I'll meet you in ten? Top side?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. Civvies. Yes!" Jack exclaimed. "My uniform got kind of muddy."  
  
Sam smiled and then headed off to the Women's Locker Room. A couple of minutes later, Jack was strolling past, en route to the Bathroom when he heard very feint crying. He knew it must be Carter.  
  
Exactly ten minutes after she had left the infirmary, Samantha Carter arrived top side, where Jack was waiting for her. She was clad in dark blue jeans and a sleeveless black t shirt. Her hair was cleaner, and she had cleaned up pretty well, she looked nice, although still quite ill.  
  
"Let's go," He nodded, leading her over to his precious black jeep. He put her bag in the boot and they started off to her house. It wasn't a long journey, around fifteen minutes from the base, and his was about twenty. His radio came on automatically, and he switched it off. "I hate that pop music."  
  
"Me too. Rock any day," Carter nodded, shifting about and wincing.  
  
"Yeah...Carter?" He began, pausing, wondering what exactly to say.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Umm, are you...all right?" He asked. He knew her back was giving her trouble, and she had been crying. He couldn't help but think she'd left some details out.  
  
"Stiff, but yeah," She said, looking out of the window.  
  
"Are you sure? Because you don't strike me as the type of person who cries over being stiff," He continued, trying to be careful of what came out of his mouth.  
  
"I...I wasn't..." She mumbled, before looking at him, and sighing. "Yes, I was. It's just been a tough few days. I mean, I was abducted and sold to a complete bastard who kept threatening me. And I really hated those dresses..." She added, jokingly. But he could see through it.  
  
"Are you leaving anything out Captain?" He finally asked.  
  
"Uh, not really," She replied, her gaze turning back to the outside scenery.  
  
"Then look me in the eye and tell me everything is fine," He challenged. He put the radio back on and shook his head. 'Well handled Jack. Call her a liar why don't you.'  
  
She sat for a minute, with her head down. She finally looked in to his eyes. "I regret to inform you that I did leave details from my verbal report to you. I also regret to inform you that I will leave details from my written report."  
  
"If you believe they're unnecessary then fine, leave them out of the report. But you should tell someone what really happened. Did Abu hurt you? Or that 'complete Bastard?'" Jack asked. This was the most serious she'd seen this guy, who normally provided much entertainment in extreme situations. He didn't seem to ever lose his cool, or get stressed, or be even remotely serious, so when he did get serious, it was because he was very concerned.  
  
"No. Aside from kidnapping and trading me, Abu was a complete gentleman. Never raised a hand to me," She replied. He could tell she was telling the truth.  
  
"And Turban? Turghan..." He corrected himself. He noticed her shudder as he said it. "Did he..." He did not want to ask her this. He really didn't. Because it would be his fault. And he liked this young woman. And she would be affected for years, if not the rest of her life. And he could not cope with the thought.  
  
"Uh...if you're asking what I think you are, then not really..."  
  
"Can you define not really?" He was wincing now. This was uncomfortable. "Or, not really."  
  
"Not really meaning sort of, sir. Thanks to Nya, that is. She managed to interrupt." Samantha answered reluctantly, once more staring down at the floor.  
  
"I see," Jack shook his head and sighed angrily. "That how you got the bruises on your back?"  
  
"No. I displeased him, and he was going to punish Nya's mother because she was responsible for me. So I took her beating. It was mine. It was my fault, not hers. I took my beating. It was all my fault, really," she said shakily. He could tell she was stopping herself from crying. But she was close.  
  
"How?" He asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How was it your fault? You happened to stumble across the one planet that treats women like dirt. I leave you by yourself on a planet I know full well is like that. And you get kidnapped and traded because they think you're hot. How is that your fault? Everything that happened...it's not your fault. Not your fault you're a woman, not your fault you're hot, not you're fault you were kidnapped. I don't see how it's your fault," He reminded her, speaking in a softer tone than usual. But the anger in his voice was still very clear.  
  
"I disagree sir. But I know you're blaming yourself and that's definitely not right," She reminded him.  
  
"Turghan is a Grade A Bastard. But he's a zillion miles away. It's his fault, and you're never going to see him again. And after the way you whooped his ass, I don't think he'd ever mess with you again," He stopped, waiting for the traffic light to change, and lifted her head up, turning her to face him. "It. Isn't. Your. Fault. It can't be your fault, can it? I mean, logically."  
  
"Are you going to make me tell Janet and General Hammond?" She sniffed.  
  
"No. It's personal, and I know what happened. Or rather what kind of didn't happen. You don't need to tell Hammy, I understand that would not be a fun experience. But I think you should tell Janet. She can help you...if you need help."  
  
"I wasn't actually..."  
  
"Sort of is bad enough."  
  
"I'll think about it. Right now, I just want to crash, with a beer and a pizza," She smiled.  
  
"Sounds good. Mind if I invite myself? You should have company." Jack did actually fancy some pizza right about now. And several cases of beer.  
  
"Nope. That's fine sir." She looked him in the eye again and nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"Will you be okay by yourself tonight?" He checked.  
  
"I haven't been afraid of the dark since I was two. I'm not going to start now, not at 26. I'm going to be fine. Still doubting me?" She asked, repeating some of what she'd said on the mission.  
  
"No, I'm not. You've proved yourself to me. Which you never should have had to do. I was unfair on you. It's just...you're a...a...scientist!" He grinned. He had a beautiful smile, she really loved her smile. The kind of smile you fell in love with.  
  
"Besides, I have my cat at home,"  
  
"Cat? I'm a dog person. So what's he called?" Jack asked, knowing that it was not a good idea to start talking about the job again. That and he was actually interested in this woman's life, his team mate and friend's life.  
  
"She is called Daisy, after the girl that gave her to me," Sam had cheered up a bit now, she obviously liked talking about her cat, and things beside work right now. That was enough for concern, that she was eager to change the subject.  
  
"That's nice, I had a dog called Mac, but he passed away last month, and I have a very old dog called Ezra, and he is still soldiering on. He's going to live for a very long time yet......"  
  
Please R + R No Flames please no matter how bad it was!!! 


	2. Nightmares

**By popular demand...or...some demand...hope it doesn't disappoint!**

-

Jack O'Neill sat up straight and stretched, managing to hold back a yawn. He'd been sat on his Second In Command's couch for two hours now, watching a movie and eating pizza. He had managed to resist a beer as he had to drive home. He looked over to the chair, where Sam Carter was sitting, and smiled. "Why don't you have some pizza?"

"No you finish it sir, I'm not all that hungry," She smiled back, and then turned her attention to the t.v. screen again.

"I've eaten my half. You haven't even started yours," he said, pushing as gently as he could. She needed to regain her strength, and she wasn't going to do that with an empty stomach.

"I'm really not hungry, sir..." she began, but looking at his expression, she sighed and took a slice from the box that was lay on the floor between them. She took a bite, and then asked "There. Are you happy now, Colonel?"

"Ecstatic," He nodded. "I don't need a skeleton for a second in command, Carter. Listen, I hate to bring this subject back up, when I'm sure you're desperately trying to get away from it, but, you're pale, you're quiet, no appetite, and I'm concerned for you. I am requesting that you do talk to someone about your ordeal."

"I'm telling you it wasn't an ordeal. When it actually happens, that's an ordeal," Sam insisted once again. She did not want to give him the impression she was weak.

"He semi-succeeded. Now that does make it an ordeal in my book. Choose someone you feel comfortable with, if there is anyone in the Project, but please, just get help," He urged.

"I will, I will," She sighed, starting to get up. "I told you I will."

"Hey, if you want another beer I can get it," Jack offered, knowing she probably didn't want to get up.

"Thanks," She nodded, sitting back down, and pressing the mute button. She had been through several drinks, not all of them beer, drinking them in mere seconds.

She opened this can and it was gone in a similar time.

He winced, wondering how many times she would wash her face again after he'd gone, how many drinks she would have, how many showers. She had already washed her face at least three times while he had been there, disappearing off down the hall.

When she put the beer down he noticed her hand shaking. He felt rather akward, not really knowing what he should do.

"I'm going to write down my home number," he told her, walking over to the phone and picking up the pen and notepad. "There. I'm trusting that you'll call me if you need to."

"I won't need to," she replied, but then added, "thank you."

"Book the week, Carter. Come in and talk to Janet, but just relax. Take it easy," he commanded. "I'm pulling rank here."

"Yes sir," she agreed reluctantly, getting up again.

"I don't think you should wash your face again, it's bright red. Angry." He commented, wishing he hadn't.

"Then it's going to get angrier," she replied, pausing. "I just...I just feel like I'm never going to get clean, never get his scent off of me."

Jack nodded, and stepped over to her, putting out his arms, silently. She sniffed, screwed her eyes shut and walked in to the hug, finally feeling a little safer, now she was in his arms.

"This never happened," he told her with a smile. "Tell Daniel and he'll be wanting hugs too...that just could not work for me."

"I promise I won't tell, sir," She laughed, and then followed it up with a sniff. "Your secret is safe with me – no one will know that you're really a very nice guy."

"Thanks," he nodded, and let go of her. "Umm, I should probably get going. Are you positive you'll be alright?" He didn't like leaving her by herself when she was in such a state. He was tempted to just refuse to leave and tell her he was pitching a tent in her living room. It wasn't like there was anybody waiting for him at home.

Sam saw the hurt in his eyes as he tried to banish that thought, and she smiled sadly. "Are _you_ okay, sir?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "Carter...I don't want to be pushy. And if you don't feel safe having me here...I understand that, really, I do, and I'll go. But I really wish you wouldn't be alone. Maybe I should sleep on the couch?"

"I don't want to keep you from getting home...you probably have someone waiting for you," Sam began, and watched as Jack's face fell. "I'm sorry...what did I say?"

"It's nothing. I don't have anyone waiting on me, Sam," He shrugged it off, a gentle smile returning to his handsome face. "Nobody at all."

"In that case..." Sam said, obviously thinking seriously about it. "Would you mind?"

"I've been offering for at least two and a half hours, Sam, I'm not going to say no, now, am I?" He chuckled, a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, so, where are the sheets and stuff?"

"Guest bed is made up already," the blonde replied, leading him down the hall. She opened the door to the room opposite the guest room, and said, "My brother and friends sometimes visit so I keep it ready. That's the bathroom, obviously."

"Great," he nodded. "Nice house you have, by the way. Pretty."

"Thank you sir," Sam replied, leading him back down the hall to the living room. She fell back down on to the couch, and he sat down in the armchair. "I like it. It's enough for one person, and it's in a good location for work."

Jack reached over to the coffee table and picked up a photo frame. Inside it was a picture of a woman who looked very much like Carter, but around 45 years old, with a tall balding man, a skinny looking boy of around 14, and a beautiful little girl, of about 8 or 9. He smiled as he realised the girl was her. "Cute." When he saw her begin to cry again, he added, "sorry. I shouldn't be nosey."

"It's not that..." she sighed. "Well, I do miss my mom. She died when I was fourteen. But..."

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too."

There was silence for a moment, and then Jack disappeared off in to the kitchen, returning with a beer. She had told him he could have whatever he wanted out of the fridge when he had arrived. "As I'm not driving home...do you want one? Or anything else?"

"I think I'd better not," She replied. "I've drank quite enough tonight. I don't usually touch alcohol. Not often anyway. Uh, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm exhausted from the fight, and all..."

"I bet," he smiled. "Call if you need anything. You know where I'll be."

"Thank you, sir," Carter said, before padding off down the hall. He heard her walking around for a few more minutes, and then a door shut. When he went down to his own room, after he'd finished his beer, he saw that her light was off. He could hear feint crying, but decided to leave her be.

He stripped down in to his boxers and vest and dived under the covers, glad to be in bed at last. It had been a stressful and tiring mission. It took him a while to get off to sleep, he was too busy thinking. He must have gotten to sleep eventually though, because when he woke up the clock told him it was now 4am.

He frowned, trying to work out what had woken him up. He soon realised it was the sound of yelling, coming from the occupant of the next room. He jumped out of bed and put on his trousers, and hurried out of his room, and into Sam's. He turned on the lamp beside the bed, and walked around it so that he was kneeling beside her. He put a gentle hand on her arm, "Carter. Carter, wake up." She continued to toss and turn. "Sam."

She sat up suddenly, eyes snapping open. She struggled to breathe, and then calmed herself. "Colonel?" She said.

"I'm here, Carter," he told her softly. "I'm here. I'm guessing you had a pretty intense nightmare?" She nodded. "Wanna talk about it? You don't have to, but you can if you want."

"No," she sighed. "Thank you." Jack untangeled the bedspread and covered her with it. "Thanks..." There were tears welling in her eyes, and Jack could tell she was doing her best to stop them from falling.

"Carter, let it out," he said, rising and sitting on the middle of the bed. She paused for a moment, and then she couldn't hold it in any longer. She leaned forward, burying her head in his chest, and began to cry again. "Shh. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, you're safe now."

And she believed him.


End file.
